amores invertidos
by KaMUi-cHaN
Summary: Cap 2 arriba, espero les guste dejen Reviews n.n
1. cap 1

AMORES INVERTIDOS

BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO Y COMO TODOS SABRAN LAS PAREJAS DE INUYASHA SON: I+K Y S+M PERO SE ME OCURRIO UNAS NUEVAS PAREJAS A VER SI LES GUSTA POR FAVOR DEJEN CRITICAS BUENAS O MALAS… NO IMPORTA :

**Capitulo uno: la aldea**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que cruzaron la frontera del mundo de los muertos donde se encontraba el último fragmento de shikon, sin embargo naraku había logrado otra vez escapar por lo que nuestros protagonistas regresaron a la búsqueda de la mencionada perla y aun no encontraban alguna pista que dijera el paradero de la joya y el demonio naraku.

Un día el grupo de amigos se dirigía a una aldea donde esperaban pasar esa noche, miroku con la esperanza de que todo le saliera gratis empezó a idear un plan

buenos días tenga ud. Amable campesino, aquí es la aldea donde necesitan el exorcismo?- dijo miroku al ver a un campesino recoger trigo

si jovencito aquí es.- le contesto muy amable el aldeano a miroku- síganme-

me puede decir que pasa en la aldea?-preguntó kagome al ver al anciano un poco alegrado pero mortificado a la vez.

se dice que hay un espíritu que hace que los enamorados se dejen de amar y hace que amen a otra persona o en otros casos los deja sin sentimientos-

que interesante, se ve que este caso es muy interesante- dijo miroku reflexionado.

y ya a echo de las suyas?-dijo sango-

si, un día antes de la boda del príncipe, la prometida se rebelo pero lo mas extraño del caso es que se fue con un guerreo al que nunca había visto. De la noche a la mañana se enamoraron los dos, estando comprometidos.-

no puede ser, dice que de la noche a la mañana!- dijo shippo.

si, les dijo que fue esa traviesa alma que juega bromas a la gente. Ah por cierto ya llegamos.-

El palacio era sumamente grande y majestuoso, sin embargo en el aire se sentía la nostalgia y los trabajadores parecían estar muy atareados desmantelando los adornos de la supuesta boda.

Wa! Esta muy grande verdad inuyasha?-

kagome no me interesa si esta muy grande; lo que quiero es comer y descansar-

inuyasha ¡ABAJO!-

¡kagome¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

eres un insensible-

¿Por qué?- dijo este desde el suelo

no notas el malestar que se siente- contesto kagome mostrándole a los sirvientes.

es verdad, si se ven muy tristes- dijo sango

no es para menos todos estábamos muy emocionados con esta boda, miren, ahí esta el terrateniente-

El terrateniente era no muy guapo, de echo su estatura le hacia parecer una mantis religiosa

¬¬ ya se por que lo dejaron; parece una mantis religiosa-dijo kagome en secreto a sango

o.O, que es una mantis religiosa?-dijo sango

buenas tardes, terrateniente, déjeme presentarnos: ella es la exterminadora sango, ella es la sacerdotisa kagome, el es hanyou inuyasha, el es un zorro de nombre shippo y mi nombre es miroku y soy un monje-

buenas tardes-contesto el terrateniente-que se les ofrece?-

venimos desde muy lejos a hacer el exorcismo- dijo miroku esperanzado

a bueno; pasen, es un lugar muy acogedor espero y les guste-

gracias- contestaron sango y kagome-

Estando ya dentro el terrateniente ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que les mostrara sus habitaciones y a otro le ordeno que preparara la cena ya que el día se fue rápido mostrando todo el reinado a sus nuevos invitados.

Luego de que los acomodaron en sus habitaciones el terrateniente ordeno que los mandaran llamar para informarles los sucesos sobre aquella entidad que les jugaba bromas a los enamorados.

bien supongo que el aldeano les informo lo sucedido ¿verdad?

si es muy triste lo que le paso terrateniente- dijo esta kagome

pero yo la amaba¡¡no puedo creer que me sucediera esto a mi!- dijo el terrateniente suspirando-

de seguro con esa cara no lo amaba - dijo inuyasha-

¡ABAJO!- grito kagome

se fuerte himaru, se fuerte!- dijo el terrateniente tocándose la cara para que nadie lo viera llorando

pensé que era fuerte ¬¬- le dijo miroku a inuyasha y a shippo los cuales afirmaron con se cabeza que ellos pensaron

Aun recuerdo el día en que la bella Noriko me había dado el si, desde que éramos niños, yo había estado enamorado de ella sin embargo nunca pensé que me correspondería, pero cuándo ella también dijo corresponder a mis sentimientos llore todo el día de la felicidad.

"Todo estaba listo ya para el día de la boda, incluso yo le volví a preguntar si estaba segura de que era eso lo que quería y ella con su linda sonrisa me dijo que era lo que mas ansiaba en la vida…sin embargo mientras iba al campo en busca de flores para adornar su peinado, se escapo con aquel desconocido….snif snif aun no se como no he muerto del dolor"

comprendo su dolor terrateniente es muy feo que el ser a que amas le sea infiel - dijo sango como que tratando de dar una indirecta a miroku el cual sintió la mirada penetrante de ella.

sango sabes que eso nunca te pasara ¬-¬-dijo inuyasha sarcásticamente-verdad miroku?

tienes razón sango yo no te haría eso-dijo miroku al mismo tiempo que le empezó a acariciar el trasero a sango

pervertido!-dijo sango golpeando a miroku con su boomerang

En eso un conjunto de chicas desfilaron por donde se encontraba miroku el cual sin pensarlo 2 veces se paro y les cuestiono la pregunta que siempre les hacia a las chicas hermosas que le pasaran enfrente

díganme les gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

Las chicas se empezaron a sonreír tímidamente

lo tomare como un SI-dijo miroku en tono de ironía

Sango llena de lágrimas en los ojos se paró sin que miroku se diera cuenta tomo su arma y se salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba, seguida por kirara.

Kagome tratando de ayudar a su amiga, le trató de gritar al monje miroku que dejara de hacer eso pero inuyasha intervino diciendo que dejara a sango sola por un momento

maldito infeliz me acaba de decir que no va hacer infiel y fue lo primero que hizo!- dijo sango a kirara cuando estaban caminado hacia un pequeño huerto-no lo puedo creer kirara-

Miroku después de charlar con las chicas le pregunto a kagome

señorita kagome donde fue sango?-

no que no lo ibas a hacer de nuevo miroku?-pregunto shippo

hacer que? O.o-

y todavía lo preguntas monje depravado- dijo inuyasha

de verdad miroku no sabes lo que hiciste?- pregunto kagome

pero de que hablas?-

dijiste que tu nunca abandonarías a sango y le empezaste a tocar el trasero

¬¬- dijo shippo

de verdad?-

si- dijo el terrateniente-¿ no te acuerdas?- cuando de nuevo empezó a

decir- se fuerte himaru, se fuerte!- y las lagrimas volvían ha salir de sus ojos

pero a donde fue?-

no se miroku, no lo expresó pero kirara se fue tras ella- dijo esta kagome

pero es mejor que la dejes por un rato, al fin ella es fuerte y se puede cuidar sola-

bueno esta bien la dejare que piense-

oigan el terrateniente llora mas que un bebe-dijo shippo-

es verdad-contestaron todos-

perdón, perdón pasen a sus habitaciones, oigan un momento falta una chica ¿no, es la que traía un boomerang- dijo el terrateniente-

pero si hace rato le pregunto a miroku que si no se acordaba lo que le prometió a sango- contesto shippo y kagome

o.O no recuerdo, pero en fin como sea pasen a sus habitaciones, el los llevara (señalando a shipo)-

pero si yo no soy un sirviente-

oh! Es verdad entonces, no se, búsquenla Uds. Perdón pero ahora me siento mal-

no se preocupe terrateniente-dijo kagome

Mientras tanto sango estaba dando un pequeño paseo cuando oyó unos gritos

sesshoumaru-sama, sesshoumaru-sama, por aquí!

es la niña que acompaña al hermano de inuyasha-pensó sango-

Rin por favor no te adelantes-

si señor jaken-

y ese es el sirviente de sesshoumaru-volvió a pensar

Sango tratando de esconderse para que no la vieran ellos no se percato que estaba siendo observada por un ser no material.

ella será mi próxima victima……..-pensó aquella existencia

Sango tratando de averiguar que estaban haciendo en la aldea por fin decidió seguirlos, mientras el ente; un especie de duendecillo con forma de conejo de felpa color rojo, vestido con un taparrabos y una cinta que adornaba sus orejas la seguía sigilosamente, a pesar de q se movía con mucho entusiasmo.

Rin se adelanto a la huerta para escoger algunos frutos que ahí se cultivaban, de esa manera era que ella conseguía su alimento ya que tanto Sesshoumaru como Jaken se alimentaban de otra manera. La niña se adelanto para escoger la mayor cantidad posible y como siempre Jaken la perseguio temeroso de que si le pasaba algo su señor lo castigara.

La exterminadora se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, cuando un sonido hizo que volteara el pequeño duende se encontraba detrás de ella y con un especie de baile y cántico emanaba una luz roja que envolvió completamente a la chica, ni siquiera Kirara pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Sango se levanto de su escondite y salio lentamente de su escondite caminando de espaldas, siendo interrumpidos su pasos por una persona con la que había tropezado, lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Sesshoumaru que era iluminada por los rayos de la luna, que para los ojos de aquella chica la convertían en la mas hermosa de todo el mundo…..

Notas: Espero les guste, bien le quiero dar las gracias a mi hermana que me ayudo a inventarla y a ti por leerla. GRACIAS!


	2. cap 2

**AMORES INVERTIDOS**

**CAPITULO II**

**¿****Qu****é**** es lo que pasa?**

Una inexplicable onda de calor rodeo su cuerpo, la sensación que la invadió fue agradable y deseo que nunca terminara. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los de aquel hombre fue como si una descarga recorriera su cuerpo y todo lo demás desapareciera quedando ellos dos, pero aquella sensación fue apagada por unos gritos de la cosa según ella mas nefasta que había

¡sesshoumaru-sama, esta usted bien, sesshoumaru-sama?- dijo su más apegado seguidor-

l-lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirles-dijo sango un poco sonrojada al ver que sesshoumaru la veía

Desde lo lejos se oían unos gritos diciendo

sesshoumaru-sama, señor jaken ¿se encuentran bien?-

Rin en donde has estado! No ves que el amo bonito tropezó con esta humana!-

Wa!- dijo Rin sorprendida-señor sesshoumaru, que chica tan mas bonita nn

sin embargo se me hace conocida señor ¬¬-dijo jaken, observando detenidamente a la chica

no se, ni me interesa- dijo sesshoumaru- ahora vamonos-

si amo bonito, lo que usted diga-

esperen un momento- dijo sango- m-me dejarían…..

Mientras tanto los amigos estaban afuera en un jardín (porque adentro el terrateniente seguía un poco melancólico) esperando ver alguna señal de la exterminadora

¿Por qué tardara tanto sango?- pregunto kagome

no lo se- dijeron miroku y shippo- mientras comian unos cuantos bocadillos que la chica había traído de su era

a lo mejor se consiguió a alguien que si le es fiel ¬.¬-dijo inuyasha, mandando la indirecta muy sutilmente al monje

¡abajo!- grito kagome

maldita sea este collar- contesto irritado Inu desde el suelo

Sin embargo el monje había reconocido que tal vez si se había pasado en esta ocasión, después de todo Sango siempre había demostrado su lealtad y él siempre terminaba metiendo la pata de una u otra manera

ustedes creen que conoció a alguien mejor que yo?- dijo como si el mismo tratara de darse ánimos

es posible ¬¬- dijeron los 3

no lo puedo creer T.T- dijo miroku

yo opino mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, a lo mejor sango viene en camino-dijo Inuyasha – después de todo ella no es fácil de derrotar

ustedes si quieren duérmanse, yo me quedare aquí esperándola-

estas seguro, miroku?-preguntó kagome

si, pueden irse- dijo muy seguro

esta bien, ya lo oyeron vamonos a dormir-

entonces buenas noches miroku-

buenas noches srita. Kagome-

Miroku levanto la vista al cielo para contemplar la estrellas, seria imposible que Sango lo abandonara tan fácilmente por otro, después de todo era mas probable que él, como siempre, le pidiera a otra linda mujer que fuera madre de sus hijos, o por lo menos es lo que él creía

En eso sango empezó a tartamudear aquellas palabras que se le dificultaban decir

m-m-me dejarían ir con ustedes-

Los tres quedaron atónitos con su pregunta, después de todo apenas la habían conocido y ella ya se había apuntado a acompañarlos.

**no** como crees a lo mejor es una espía -dijo jaken furioso, claro que el no permitiría que ninguna humana se le acercara a su amo bonito

señor sesshoumaru por favor!- la niña estaba encantada con la idea, aunque jaken y su señor eran buenos con ella, ansiaba tener a una amiga con quien jugar

pero Rin corremos el riesgo que sea un espía, de hecho creo q esta mujer viaje con el bueno para nada de su hermano señor- dijo jaken

¡**no soy una espía!-**dijo sango-¬¬ que se me nota?-

Sesshoumaru tan frío como siempre se dio la vuelta dejándolos hablando, Jaken como siempre no sabia que pasaba por la mente de su amo, sin embargo Rin dio un grito de felicidad si su señor no le había dicho textualmente que Sango no podría acompañarlos, entonces significaba que no tenia ningún inconveniente en que la exterminadora se convirtiera en su tan esperada nueva amiga.

y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Rin interesada, mientras le agarraba su mano para que los siguiera

mi nombre es sango y cual es el tuyo-

me llamo Rin-

que bonito!

gracias.-

Se fueron caminando, sango platicando con Rin y sesshoumaru haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que decía jaken, pero Sango no se percato que su mas fiel amiga se había quedado atrás siguiéndolos sigilosamente. Sango distraída por las maravillosas (según ella) palabras con que se expresaba la pequeña del que ahora le robaba el corazón

sango ten cuidado con…-

Sin embargo Sango no se dio cuenta del terreno frágil por donde andaba y se había caído a un río donde la corriente era muy fuerte y arrastraba violentamente cualquier cosa, la chica intento mantenerse a flota pero la corriente era tal que mientras mas peleaba mas dificultaba volver a sobrenade.

Jaken, ayuda a sango- grito desesperada Rin, mientras intentaba aventar al sirviente a la corriente

amo bonito yo no se nadar T.T- contesto al ver la mirada sospechosa que le dirigía su amo

señor Sesshoumaru se va ahogar-

Inesperadamente Sesshoumaru se arrojo al agua, hábilmente empezó a nadar hacia la chica, sin embargo cuando logro sujetarla iban directo hacia unas grandes rocas incrustadas, y alcanzar alguna de las orillas resultaba dificultoso, el demonio perro a ver que se impactarían con la roca se volteo de tal manera que protegería del golpe a la chica, sin embargo inesperadamente la fiel Kirara logro sujetarlo elevándolos y depositándolos en tierra firme.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Sango apenas empezaba abrir los ojos, mientras Kirara le lengüeteaba cariñosamente para que reaccionara

amo bonito se encuentra bien?- gimoteaba el sirviente jaken

si yo estoy bien y la humana?- contesto mientras intentaba secarse su larga cabellera

esta bien señor sesshoumaru-contesto Rin

si amo bonito porque ya despertó-

¿Dónde estoy?-

sango te encuentras bien?-

que paso?-

estábamos platicando cuando te caíste en el río y el señor sesshoumaru te fue a salvar .-

que? Sesshoumaru me fue a salvar?

si eso fue lo que dijo ¬¬- dijo fríamente el sirviente.

Tof, tof, tof- empezó a toser violentamente la chica.

Estas bien- pregunto Rin preocupadamente

Si es solo que creo que trague mucha agua, pero estaré bien no te preocupes…

Vez lo que provocas por tu estupidez, la hermosa y fina ropa del amo bonito, esta mojada y arruinada.

lo-lo siento mucho -dijo apenada la chica, mientras bajaba la vista

Estará bien, lo que no entiendo es porque estas aquí? Acaso no eres compañera de Inu Yasha- dijo inesperadamente Sesshoumaru que por fin le había dirigido la palabra a Sango.

Pues yo…si lo soy, bueno era, es que quiero cambiar de aires, después de todo tú también intentas eliminar a Naraku, no es así?

…

Y bueno yo pensaba que tal vez podría ayudarte, porque bueno vera yo yo …

Sesshoumaru saco de un golpe su katana y la acerco peligrosamente al cuello de la exterminadora

no estoy jugando, y si lo que trata el imbecil de mi hermano es ponerme alguna especie de trampa, terminaras muerta.

Yo nunca haría algo así, ni tampoco mis amigos…es cierto que es extraño pero de verdad quiero estar con usted. Pero si mi presencia le desagrada, me iré en este momento.

Sesshoumaru no contesto tan solo dio media vuelta y se interno en la profundidad del bosque, seguido de un Jaken desesperado que intentaba alcanzar a su amo.

No te vayas, sango-intento suplicar la niña

Lo siento Rin, creo que es lo que él quiere-dijo la chica mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Seguiremos siendo amigas?

Claro, siempre. Kirara vamonos

La chica monto a su fiel amiga, que ya se había transformado y se elevaron camino al castillo donde se encontraban sus amigos, sin embrago la tristeza era tal que sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse.

Miroku pasó la noche velando por sango pero su cansancio fue aun más grande y por fin quedo en un profundo sueño, mientras soñaba que miles de jovencitas lo idolatraban tratando como el mismo emperador, le servían y cumplían todas sus órdenes, muchas de ellas eran conocidas de el, en las que incluso se encontraban Kagome que lo alimentaba dándole de comer en la boca, una Kykyo que le daba aire con unas extravagantes plumas y que por cierto cada vez que podían se veían de una manera asesina y una Kagura que bailaba una danza sensual con sus abanicos que intentaba taparse sus encantos(claro q todas ellas vestían sexysemente osease casi encueradas jejeje pervertido este ¬¬u) sin embargo el a lo lejos , distinguía una figura que con un gran boomerang eliminaba a lo que parecía ser moustros y era la única mujer que no le prestaba atención, y a él le entristecía mucho eso, así que se paraba dejando a todas sus admiradoras para poder alcanzar a aquella persona, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla esta se desvanecía.

Afligido por su sueño, el monje se despertó algo agitado y mojado, pensando que había sido producto de su sudor, pero se dio cuenta que estaba empapado gracias a Shippo que le había arrogado agua helada.

lo siento Miroku-le dijo este- pero fue la única manera de la q te pudimos despertar, estabas hablando despierto e Inuyasha me lo ordeno cuando empezaste abrazarlo, al acercarse a despertarte

jejeje-rió nerviosamente el monje al recordar su sueño- esta bien por esta vez se los pasare.

es cierto monje pervertido ¬¬, ni siquiera te diste cuando llego Sango en la madrugada.

Ya llego Sango, Inuyasha?

si pero esta vez te pasaste Miroku, esta muy triste y no ha querido salir de la habitación-dijo Shippo.

Pues que le hice?

pues lo de siempre creo q por fin se harto-contesto Inu Yasha convencido

Mientras caminaban a las habitaciones se encontraron a Kagome, que en vano había intentado de animar a la exterminadora y al ver al monje le habían entrado ganas de golpearlo

Será mejor que la dejemos en paz- dijo al ver las intenciones de Miroku de entrar hablar con ella- esta muy afectada y no ha parado de llorar, de seguro le hiciste otra canallada monje pervertido.

Le juro srita. Kagome q yo no le he hecho ninguna otra canallada

Como sea, lo mejor es ir a ver al Terrateniente Himaru al parecer quiere que nos encarguemos ya del exorcismo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a ver Himaru, que todavía seguía afectado por el abandono de su novia.

Ha habido rumores que el espíritu se aparece más en los sembradíos del castillo, tal vez ahí se encuentre, por favor matenlo, elimínenlo, descuartícenlo lo que sea pero q me devuelva a mi amada Noriko, por que me muero, me muero….aaaaaaaah se fuerte Himaru se fuerte TT

Al llegar a los sembradíos decidieron separarse para encontrar el espíritu, todos tomaron en serio la tarea, menos Inu Yasha que prefirió quedarse tumbado en el pasto.

Caminando por afuera de los plantíos Kagome logro encontrar una casucha abandonada, pensando que ese seria un buen escondite decidió ir a buscar en ella, al entrar no percibió ninguna presencia y aunque busco por los rincones no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

Al salir algo decepcionada un aire calido le empujo al interior haciendo que cayera en sus asentaderas.

Auch, eso dolió-al abrir los ojos se percato del duende conejo rojo de felpa con un taparrabos, que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

mmm lo veo, muy interesante, tu también sufres mucho por el amor, ya se te haré olvidar esos sentimientos rebuscados-dijo el bunny alegremente mientras se ponía a saltar jubilosamente alrededor de la chica.

No espera q haces?-dijo la chica asustada, pero aunque intento levantarse los cánticos del duende se lo impidieron y ello solo pudo soltar un grito.

Una luz roja la envolvió completamente y ella sintió un calor q entraba a su ser y deseo q nunca se acabara.

InuYasha oyó el grito de Kagome y rápidamente se incorporo para ir en su ayuda, al igual que Miroku y Shippo q lo habían oído desde sus lugares.

La puerta se abrió de un golpazo asustando el pobre duende que huyo despavorido, sin embargo Kagome aun era rodeada por la luz roja y un sentimiento embriagante surgió de su pecho por aquella persona q había ido en su rescate.

Como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta se paro y se dirigió felizmente hacia donde se encontraba aquel galante y apuesto hombre, al que incluso una extraña luz blanquecina irradiaba, y esa chica salto a los brazos de su amado.

Te amo, Miroku yo será la orgullosa encargada de ser la madre de tus hijos.

InuYasha y Shippo no creyeron el espectáculo que tenían enfrente.

FIN Capitulo II

NOTAS: bueno pues gracias a mis lectores, q bueno q les haya encantado este relato y espero les siga gustando mucho la historia, que estamos haciendo en colaboración mi hermana y yo (por eso es q a veces lo publico con mi nombre generalmente en y ella con su nombre en otras comunidades).

Gracias, angel Némesis, gracias por todos tus comentarios pronto actualizare otros de mis fics, Haruno sakura, espero siguas leyendo n.n, Lim chan, verdad q si es bueno romper parejas establecidas jajajajajaja, sorry nos emocionamos y no te preocupes le leeremos tu fic n.n y a Mina ke kreo tampoco le gustan las parejas establecidas n,n


End file.
